Queen of Katwe
Queen of Katwe is a 2016 American biographical sports drama film directed by Mira Nair and written by William Wheeler. Starring David Oyelowo, Lupita Nyong'o, and Madina Nalwanga, the film depicts the life of Phiona Mutesi, a Ugandan girl living in a slum in Katwe. She learns to play chess and becomes a Woman Candidate Master after her victories at World Chess Olympiads. Castilian Spanish Title: La reina de Katwe Dialogue director: Javier Viñas Dialogue translator: Kenneth Post Dubbing and mixing studio: SDI Media Iberia Creative director: Alejandro Nogueras Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Marta Estrada * Margarita Cavero * José Antonio Jiménez * Pablo Gómez * Héctor García * Domènech Farell * Esther Ferreras * Fina Rius * David Jenner * Ismael Berón * Geni Rey * Javier Viñas French Title: Queen of Katwe Artistic director: Bruno Mullenaerts Adaptation: Adèle Masquelier Dubbing and mixing studio: Dubbing Brothers Creative directors: * Boualem Lamhene * Virginie Courgenay Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Laura Masci * Thibaut Neve * Sophie Landresse * Alayin Dubois * Delphine Chauvier * Karim Barras * Hugo Gonzalez * Jean-Paul Landresse * Olivier Premel * Nathalie Hons * Robert Dubois * Baptiste Vanderveken German Title: Queen of Katwe Release date: April 20, 2017 Story and dialogue director: Ursula von Langen Dubbing studio: FFS Film- & Fernseh-Synchron GmbH Dialogue recording engineer: Johannes Stockmann Synchronization: Alexander Stifter Mix recording engineer: Bruno Brunner Reception line: Bernd Hantke Creative manager: Tanja Frank Made for: Disney Character Voices international, Inc. Additional voices * Dorothea Anzinger * Tobias Baum * Valeria Ceraolo * Paul Deny * Karim El Kammouchi * Kathrin Gaube * Marion Hartmann * Gudo Hoegel * Gerhard Georg Jilka * Bettina Kenter-Götte * Crock Krumbiegel * Ernst Kuhn * Matthias Kupfer * Maximilian Laprell * Shirin Lotze * Thomas Meinhardt * Daniel Pietzuch * Domenic Redl * Eva-Maria Reichert * Larisa Reihl * Carla Reiter * Valentina Roda * Manuel Scheuernstuhl * Johannes Schreiber * Paul Sedlmeir * Manfred Trilling * Josef Vossenkuhl * David Wegener * Mario Wegener * Thomas Wenke * Benjamin Weygand * Benedikt Wintermeyer * Leonard Wolf Hindi Release date: October 7, 2016 Dialogue director: Mona Shetty Hindi dialogue writer: Hriday Lani Dubbing studio: Aradhana Films Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative executive: Aniket Joshi Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Jahaan Parekh * Mayur Vyas * Nagesh Salwan * Aditya Jaiswal * Balvinder Kaur * Urmilla Chatterjee * Raja Sevak Latin Spanish Title: Reina de Katwe Release dates: * Mexico - October 22, 2016 - Morelia International Film Festival * Mexico - November 4, 2016 * Chile - November 17, 2016 * Argentina - January 5, 2017 Director: Héctor Emmanuel Gómez Gil Translator: Marisol Romero Dubbing studio: Diseño en Audio S.A. de C.V. Mixing studio: Producciones Grande Creative director: Raúl Aldana Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Raúl Solo * Santos Alberto * Moisés Palacios * Olga Hnidey * Lourdes Arruti * Magda Tenorio * Tomás Rojas * Abdeel Silva * Gisela Ramírez * Ángel García * Alejandro Canto * César Garduza * Roberto Gutierrez * Héctor Alcaráz * José Luis Miranda * Estefania Piedra * Berenice Vega * Mateo Reyes * Emilio Juárez * Emmanuel Bernal * Saidé García * Raymundo Armijo * David Reyes * Gaby Guzmán * Yolanda Vidal * Leonardo García * José Juan Hernández * Luz María Hernández * Rafael Pacheco * Raúl Torres * Ricardo Mendoza * Alberto Bernal * Zoe Morra * Ivanna Michelle Corona * Cristina Camargo * Almendra Lara * Alexis Mendoza * Yael Serrano * Berenice Ruiz * Erika Ugalde * Paulina Soto Category:Movies Category:2010's Dubs